


When They're Alone

by MacaqueBrain



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Conditioning, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaqueBrain/pseuds/MacaqueBrain
Summary: Alone in Raph's room, Leonardo and Raphael enjoy the time alone.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	When They're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Words came to my mind and I wrote 'em down.

“Good boy…”

There's a pleased whine from around Raph's hard cock, vibrating through the appendage and making the oldest turtle groan in response. He grips at the jaw around his cock, sucking and slurping and moaning. “You're so good at this… Need to do this more…”

Leo grins around the dick in his mouth, looking up at him with hazy, glazed eyes, filled with lust and pleasure. “Mmngmn…” he moans, sending more vibrations through the appendage and making Raph groan again. 

“Little whore… That's all that mouth is good for, suckin on my cock, right? That's all ya want.”

There's a second of hesitation, and Raph growls, pushing the button on the remote in his hand. The vibrating cock ring on Leo's cock speeds up a setting, and the stripe-faced turtle’s eyes glaze more. “MmhmMM…” he whines, taking a little more of the fat cock in his mouth.

“Exactly. Very good, very good. I bet you wanna cum, right? I bet you want me to fuck you. Don't you?” Raph grins and grips harder at Leo's face, digging his nails in. 

Leo bobs his head in a nod, sucking with more earnest. 

“Good.” Raph pulls out of Leo's mouth, and the younger sucks in deeply, coughing and gasping as he's picked up and thrown on Raph's bed, face down. The vibrating cock ring is turned up another level right as Raph thrusts into his loose hole, and he moans deeply, eyes rolling upwards as he grips his pillow. 

_ “Raaa~aaph!” _ he sobs, popping his hips back in time with the larger turtle’s thrusts. 

“Yeah,  _ yeah, _ little  _ slut.  _ Little _ whore _ just wants my big fat dick, right? Wants to get pounded till he can't even think.”

_ “Ra-a-a-aph–”  _ Leon bites his pillow as the other hits his prostate, slamming into it over and over, and his cock is straining so hard and he just needs to cum and keep pleasuring Raph and–

The cock ring comes off, and his cock explodes all over the sheets. The orgasm lasts for several minutes, and his mind turns to complete pudding as Raph fills him up, thrusting through both of their orgasms and starting the climb to the next one. 

And Leo just takes it, starting to pop his hips back again after a few minutes to take Raph's cock again and again and again. 


End file.
